mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erizium
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New World Order: Genesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 15:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The Third World War has begun! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:02, June 2, 2015 (UTC) set free so, i may be going to war with china soon, can i count on your help? with your help, china would be smashed, and we could easily take this opportunity to improve our economy's, and destroy his. please consider [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] New World reminder Hello Erizium! The launch date has been moved to June 14th, so this is just a reminder that New World (Map Game) begins tomorrow at 2230 UTC! Are you ready? —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 09:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, im here to ask you a favor. Could ypu pleaee declare war on North Orientalia, and open a new front? Also, we should both send aid to each others fronts, in order to maximise our score. It would allow both of us to make gains. In exchange, i will help you attack the caliphate later. Deal? [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] 03:41, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You wouldnt get a revolution, that only happens when you fail at wars like 5 turns in a row, and even then, you wont always get it. So please open a new front, and send military aid to mine. In exchange, i will help you in the same way in the next war you enter. [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] 13:09, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Please dont make peace with north orientalia. If we just continue the fight, we will win and gain territory. Theres no point in settling when were winning. [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] 02:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) 'War of the Nations' It has begun! Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Cyber War has begun. AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 17:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Pacific Chaos China force There are: 500000 soldiers organized into 3 armies, all under the command of the Indo-China army group 120 tanks (China really doesn't have a big tank force yet. This is litterally all of my tank force, minus the reserve) 1000 planes(most are the Mig-9s and Mig-15s left over from the Korean wars and some prop planes for the bombers. The Air Force is that bad.) Who needs ships for this thing? SW:C Would you like to be algo mod for Star Wars:conquest? I am an EAGLE (talk) 01:29, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Korean War 2 What do you mean?Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:03, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Pacific Chaos C Hey Erizium, Since you've joined the PMDF, use this page to discuss defensive and offensive operations: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Pacific_Maritime_Defense_Federation_(Pacific_Chaos_Map_Game) ~Thanks Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 12:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC) PC sino-north Korean War The numbers are:30 tanks transferred from the Burma war. 500000 men, 20 ships, and 500 planes, some transferred from Burma. New World Please return to New World! It's been quite inactive for the past week since my return, and I hope you can join in again! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 23:50, July 21, 2015 (UTC) A Whole New World Has Started. #PraiseRoosevelt. 03:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) News http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 21:30, July 27, 2015 (UTC) TWAW each country in the map game that has an empire is the entire empire; the uk, germany, france, spain, portugal, etc are all the entire empire --Claus the Mighty (talk) 13:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Anarchist America Just a reminder that the Anarchist America Map Game will begin on the 14th August 2015. Anarchist America (Map Game) Awesome history 28 (talk) 09:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Please post your turn on The World at WarRevolution 9 (talk) 15:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you please tone your colonial forces down in your colonies. It's realistic for lots of men in Britain, but not 500,000 in al your colonies. Revolution 9 (talk) 02:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC) 'The World at War II' The game has been restarted, you can join if you like http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_at_War_II [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 New world activity A civil war has just broken out and several nations are intervinging in it. your nation may benifit from taking a stance on it to. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game)#1018 Oniontree1 (talk) 03:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Several nations like New Bagdad, Trenton and Buxton are have emerged. Cherbourg was briefly taken up by a player and posted 2 posts. Things are moving fast elsewere. Oniontree1 (talk) 16:40, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 2015 (Map Game) Hi Eriz, Sorry for bothering u but I was wondering whether u would do the algorithm in the 2015 (Map Game). In return u would have a mod position of 2 out of 5. The algorithm is explained on this page: 2015 Map Game Rules. If you've got any problems with the algorithm please ask the creator of the map game. If u want to do that then say on the mod section of the page. Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 14:40, September 6, 2015 (UTC) It's starting on the 22nd September 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:17, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ravaged World (Map Game) Welcome to the game.Christina Pill (talk) 11:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] The World At War, II The Game has Begun [http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fireurchin Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes] It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 13:21, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) reboot Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as their former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on February 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 21:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Aftermath Thank you for joining the Aftermath Map Game. All turns start at 4:00 pm EST everyday. I hope you have fun playing! ^-^ OMGdidiwin 15:19, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 23:20, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm Italy. I would like you to seal the border with that Commie State of Trento. Thanks a bunch. Regards, Laptop Zombie 14:22, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, next turn, I'm buying Tunisia from Vichy France. Regards, Laptop Zombie 17:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Im Turkey, pls respond to my offer. Wrto12 (talk) 23:42, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm Italy. Can you please help us defend against South Italy? Also, let's reconcile with Britain. Together, we ca build a stronger Europe. Regards, Laptop Zombie 10:22, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Italy I would like to propose a Yalta-style meeting with Germany, Italy and Britain, and possibly Spain, Turkey and the two halves of France. Would you join? Regards, Laptop Zombie 00:06, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Italy There are probably many things to do. For example, I want to get Croatia as a vassal. Regards, Laptop Zombie 16:26, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Italy Please see Napoli Conference (Ravaged World the Hitlerian Hell Map Game). Regards, Laptop Zombie 02:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers It has begun. Welcome to war. Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 17:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game) Don't invade me while i invade Ukraine, i have talk with the UK and Germany and we have made a deal, they allowed me to attack Ukraine, cause i intend to join NATO and the EU, thus we can work toghether against the common enemy, China and the rest of the SCO Wrto12 (talk) 17:42, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Welcome World War: 1913 (Map Game) It's just started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:09, October 12, 2016 (UTC) New states joined World War: 1913 (Map Game) Switzerland, Persia and Montenegro have just joined!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:18, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Modern Day (Janaury 1, 2016) I have notice that despite chosen a country, you haven't done anything. Mli048 Shattered WorldEdit My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 02:58, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderateor), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can renamed if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps